To support the evaluation of specificity and quality of influenza specific antibodies in human subjects that have been vaccinated or naturally infected with influenza. Specific tasks include the construction of phage display libraries, production of recombinant proteins, development of surface plasmon resonance assays and the use of these technologies to measure antibody affinity maturation.